Help
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Universe. It was difficult for him to admit defeat, but he truly needed help. Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—By Advice

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Danger

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

"Good evening, Sesshōmaru-san," greeted Kaede with a small frown on her aging face.

Sesshōmaru nodded in reply. "I trust that Rin didn't give you any trouble?" It was a statement but came out as a question.

He wanted to make sure things were getting better for him. Rin had been difficult for the past month. He knew the source of her distress, but much to his dismay, his 5-year-old little girl wouldn't utter a word to let him help her. He had lost count of how many nannies he had to fire for one reason or another. Most of them were because they would use Rin to get close to him. He did not appreciate such attention when they were paid to watch over his daughter.

Kaede was an old acquaintance, and currently, the only one who Rin accepted without a problem. However, Kaede couldn't be with Rin constantly until he returned from work. It just didn't feel right burdening Kaede with babysitting when she was supposedly enjoying her retirement. He had tried day care, but Rin grew even more miserable after a few days. Added to that, work was not doing well lately, and it took a heavy toll on him. With the lack of sleep, sooner or later, he would collapse, which was not good for everyone involved.

It was difficult for him to admit defeat, but he truly needed help.

Seeing the fatigued form of the young man, Kaede sighed. "If I may, Sesshōmaru-san?" She took his silence to continue, "I wish not to meddle with your family affair, but, right now, Rin needs her mother." _You need her as well_, she added mentally. "Please do the right thing, not the best thing, Sesshōmaru-san."

With that said, she left the man to ponder over her words of advice. Hopefully, he would do the right thing to make Rin happy.

-:-

**A/N:** This a pure alternate universe story. No demonic or spiritual power here.  
Please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—By Contact

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Defiance

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

After mulling over Kaede's words for hours, he finally decided to throw his pride out of the window and called Rin's mother, or his ex-wife to be precise. It had been over a year since their divorce, and honestly, he missed her. Three years of marriage ended because of his jealousy that escalated to accusations that he himself knew were not true.

A year after their marriage, they had been trying for a child, but the gods seemed to have a different idea. It was then that they adopted Rin. Not more than two years later, a shameless man named Kouga tried to woo his wife. He always knew Kagome was a faithful woman, but seeing her letting the blue-eyed man hug her was just too much. At first, things were easily solved with an angry dance on the bed, but soon, arguments were the only thing they had for a full month before he decided their marriage was a mistake. A week later, just before Rin turned four, she was out of his house and life forever. And for some reason, he won the custody as well.

His wife was one to take orders lightly and visited Rin without his permission, which drove him to put a restrain order on her. Why he did that, he didn't know, but at that time, he knew that the anger was still there. Knowing she couldn't win against him, his wife finally retreated, and that was over a year ago. He may be a free man now, but he had never tried to look at another woman. When he did, he would unconsciously compare them with Kagome. To be honest, he still loved her.

After four rings, he started getting worried that she might have changed her number. If that was the case, it would take a while before he could find her. Thankfully for him, she finally answered the phone when he was just about to end it.

_"Hello."_

He swallowed quietly. "Kagome."

-:-

**A/N:** I forgot to mention, not that it's really important, that this piece is my entry for The Damsel in Distress Challenge at Dokuga.  
Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—By Appointment

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Damsel in Despair

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

She didn't know if she should be happy or angry to hear her ex-husband's voice. Blamed it on her half-awoken state that she didn't have the mind to check the caller's number, but then, knowing him, it was probably no number. She glanced at the digital clock beside her bed and found it was two in the morning. What on earth was he thinking to call at this ungodly hour? It seemed her ex hadn't changed when it came to getting what he wanted.

Once she was fully awake, thoughts ran through her mind. Why now? She blinked after remembering that he would only call for one thing. As much she didn't want to meet her ex, she knew that she needed to do it. Heaving a soft sigh, she asked, "Is she okay?"

She didn't get to see Sesshōmaru's shocked face as she guessed the reason of his call correctly.

_"She misses you."_

"You wouldn't call otherwise." The statement was meant to jab him, but to her surprise, he took it well. How strange.

_"When will you be available?"_

She pulled away from the phone to stare at the device oddly. The Sesshōmaru she knew would only demand, never ask. Did he hit his head somewhere? But then, he must be at the brink of breaking down that he didn't push her just to get what he wanted even though the time was still not right.

_"Kagome?"_

Pressing the phone back on her ear, she said, "Let me check first."

_"..."_

Though she wasn't a full-time employee, she had part-time jobs that often changed from time to time. After looking through her calendar, she finally found an empty slot.

"The day after tomorrow I'm free after 4."

_"I shall pick you up."_

Blinking away another surprise, she nodded, though he couldn't see it, and gave him her address. Right after the call ended, Akihiko's cries reached her ears.

-:-

**A/N:** I'm not going to put this back in the summary, so think of this as a gentle remainder. The story is going to be told in 10 chapters.  
Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—By Family

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Damsel Indignant

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

He glared at Kagome indignantly. She purposely ignored him by cooing at their son. Yes, their son. Imagine his surprise and shock when she stepped out of her apartment with a small bundle in her arms. He almost passed out at what he saw. There were little doubts that the child was his. The silver tuft and golden eyes were hard to ignore as it was the main trait within his family. Well, Inuyasha could be the father of her child, but it was quite doubtful since he had never introduced her to his half-brother, who had never left his home on the other side of the globe.

How dare she hide their son from him? Before he could say anything, she cut in, "Not now please. We will talk later."

With barely suppressed anger, he kept his opinion to himself. Soon, she would hear all that he had to say.

He, however, didn't have the chance to stay angry for long as soon as he saw Rin's happy expression. His little girl was smiling so widely that he thought she would hurt her face. Rin was more than excited to find out that she had a younger brother.

Akihiko was his name. A son he had never known until today.

True to Kaede's advice, what Rin needed was her mother. Her mood had improved a lot and it felt as if Kagome had never left. Before the end of the day, the anger had totally left him. From Kagome's point of view, he could understand why she never told him about their son. She had never known that she was pregnant until a month after their divorce. Kagome had thought he would take Akihiko away from her should he know about him, just like Rin. Honestly, he had himself to blame and even more so when he watched Rin plead her mother to stay and not to leave her. Her tears were something he did not wish to see, and so, he asked Kagome if she was willing to stay for the night.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	5. Chapter 5—By Sleep In

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Damsel Indecent

-:-

**Chapter 5**

-:-

There were plenty of guest rooms in his mansion, but after much coaxing, Kagome finally agreed to share a room, their bedroom, with him. Watching her with their children had him re-think about his careless decision to let her go. As a father, he had failed miserably. Thankfully, Akihiko was barely four months old, so he had plenty of time to fix his mistake. If she gave him a chance, that is.

As the night grew late, he watched Kagome's back as they lay down on their bed in silence.

"Kagome..."

He had thought that she was already asleep until she hummed quietly.

"I..."

"As long as you let me visit her regularly, Rin will be fine."

He sighed. "That is not what—"

"I will also allow you to see Aki anytime you wish."

Growing desperate, he grabbed her shoulder to make her turn to him. What he saw in her eyes almost made him want to beat himself up. The weariness and pain were evident now that they were alone. It was so Kagome to hide what she truly felt in front of their children. Even when they had arguments in the past, she would make sure Rin would not hear any of their verbal matches.

Unable to hold back his feelings, he pulled her close and whispered, "I'm sorry." _I'm so sorry._

Soon, he felt her arm drape on his waist. He closed his eyes, content to feel her in his arms once more. Too bad for him, Akihiko reminded him that they were not completely alone in their room. Kagome pulled away and walked to their son's crib that was formerly Rin's. He watched Kagome slip her night gown, which he still kept after their divorce, off of her shoulders and let Akihiko have his midnight meal. As she sat back down on their bed, he pulled her into his lap, and both watched the child he and Kagome created. Now, more than ever, he was more determined to have her back into his life. And for the first time in a year, he could finally sleep peacefully.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	6. Chapter 6—By Heart

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Dense

-:-

**Chapter 6**

-:-

It was difficult for Kagome to see Rin cry as she said goodbye to her, but really, she didn't have a choice in the matter. Though her baby girl was adopted by both her and Sesshōmaru, Rin was her father's daughter. She was not one to take orders from anyone, not even the court, but she was a reasonable woman. Right at this moment, her mind was filled with uncertainty. The future was unknown.

She had thought that she would be able to move on without her ex-husband, but now, the feelings she still held for him resurfaced. Their failed marriage, however, broke not only her heart, but her trust as well. Because of it, she was reluctant to bare her heart once more. She didn't hate men in general, but it was not easy for her to open herself up again. Besides, Akihiko was her main concern now. Though she wouldn't keep her son from his father, she doubted everything would remain the same for long.

From Sesshōmaru's apology last night, she knew that he had changed for the better. Even when they were still dating, she had never heard a word of 'sorry' from his mouth. Sesshōmaru was a man of action, but he seemed to know that she needed not only action, but words as well. Still, she was not ready to play house with him. It would be safe to play dense as she would like to test his sincerity before agreeing into anything. She refused to make the same mistake twice. She loved Rin with all her heart, but she would not let herself be bullied by anyone, especially her domineering ex-husband. Once was more than enough.

As they reached her apartment, he walked her back to her unit with Akihiko sleeping peacefully in her arms, unaware of the tension between his parents.

Sesshōmaru knew that now was not the time to ask for a second chance, so he stepped closer and caressed his son's silver tuft before looking at Kagome. "Please give me a call when you wish to visit Rin."

"I can—"

"I wish to take you home myself, Kagome."

Luckily for him, Kagome didn't correct his using home, which meant he still had a chance to woo her back.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	7. Chapter 7—By Second Chance

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Drop

-:-

**Chapter 7**

-:-

It had been two months since that faithful night. Kagome did call him every time she wished to visit their daughter, which was two to three times in a week. He tried to make a conversation, but the atmosphere between them often became awkward, and whenever they reached his home, she always did her best to pretend he didn't exist. No, she didn't deny him access to their son, but she seemed to put a wall between them. He truly wished she would stop being so defensive. Of course, her action just told him how much he had hurt her.

He had thought that they had taken a small step forward that night, but it seemed he was wrong. Still, he would not give up.

"Kagome," he said when they reached her unit.

Kagome sighed inaudibly and said, "Come in." She herself knew that she could not put up with anymore of the tension. They needed to clear the air, so to speak. Like it or not, she had to deal _this_ now or later.

Sesshōmaru released the breath he didn't know he was holding and took his chance. Stepping inside her unit, he looked around and admitted that Kagome could support herself and their son well. She might have lived in uncomfortable neighbourhood, but within the apartment, all was elegantly furnished.

After Kagome tucked their son in, they both occupied the living room, sitting across each other with a hot cup of jasmine tea.

"I know that I have said this, but I wish to tell you that..." He locked his gaze with hers. "I am sorry for everything."

Seconds ticked by.

When he thought she wouldn't answer him, she replied, "I know, and I forgive you."

Hope bloomed in his heart. Before he could say anything, she went on, "Both of us are young and foolish."

His heart lurched uncomfortably. Did he lose her for good now?

However, what she said next made him smile in relief.

"People make mistakes, and I'm willing to give us another chance."

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	8. Chapter 8—By Picnic

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Dread

-:-

**Chapter 8**

-:-

Instead of going to a fancy restaurant for a romantic dinner for two, he planned for a family picnic at the Centre Park on a Sunday afternoon. Ever since he found out about their son, he had been having dreams about how they would go out as a family. It didn't matter that he and Kagome were not together. He would remedy that situation if he played his card right. He knew that he had to prove himself, just like when they were courting, but this time, he intended to keep proving himself so that Kagome would find no reason to leave him anymore.

Kagome studied her ex-husband with contemplating eyes. Honestly speaking, he had changed a lot. Before, they wouldn't able to do something like this, not even after they adopted Rin. She was a bit speechless when he planned for this family outing. But then, she shouldn't be so surprised. The year they had been apart, he must have learned a thing or two about life, just like she was.

"Okaa-san?"

Still holding Aki, who was napping, Kagome smiled at Rin. "Yes, sweetie?"

Rin played with the hem of her yellow dress nervously. "When will Okaa-san... come home...?"

Kagome swallowed uncomfortably. She honestly couldn't answer Rin without lying. Right now, she was not ready to move back in. However, she couldn't deny that Rin needed her. Unsure how to answer, she turned back to Sesshōmaru, who was obviously listening to their conversation, and she had to hold back a gasp. The hope and fear was clear in his golden eyes. It would be stupid of her to not be able to guess what that meant. He was hoping the same thing as Rin, but he also feared that she would refuse.

A sudden tug on her hair made her look down at Aki, who was wide awake. Unlike his father, Aki had expressive golden eyes. Looking into her son's happy face, she smiled to herself. It was obvious what she should do now. She had known the answer all along when Sesshōmaru called her on that faithful night, but she refused to admit it. One way or another, she would return to her rightful place.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	9. Chapter 9—By Move In

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Dare

-:-

**Chapter 9**

-:-

When she made a call to her mother about her moving back to Sesshōmaru's mansion, which was done yesterday as Sesshōmaru couldn't wait for another day to have her back at his home, she was surprised that her mother said, _"It's about time."_

"Do I need to know why you would say that, Mama?"

_A sigh. "Kagome, you're my daughter. You might not realise this, but I know that whenever you look at Aki, you always remember him."_

How true. After a moment, she told her mother, "To be honest, I'm not sure if this will work out..."

_"Do you prefer to keep thinking about what ifs, then?"_

More than once, before where she was today, she admitted that she had often wondered about what it would have been if she fought to stay. Now that the chance was here, she shouldn't have been so unsure about what she wanted. Sesshōmaru had taken the first step by asking her for a second chance, and now, the rest would be up to her, for she knew Sesshōmaru would not press her to accept him back until she was ready.

"No."

_"Remember that whatever you choose, we will always support you."_

A smile lit on her face. "Thank you, Mama."

_"Well, what are you waiting for?"_

She laughed. "I'll see you next week."

_"Yes. Take care, Kagome."_

After wishing the same thing, she ended the call. She checked Akihiko and made sure he was comfortable for the night before leaving their bedroom. Since it was a bit late, she knew where to find Sesshōmaru. She had stalled long enough to take the next step. Though it seemed and felt too early to do what she was going to do, she refused to wait. The need to feel him again had reached into a point, where it became unbearable for her.

Once she reached his study, she took a deep breath and knocked. Without waiting for his answer, she entered the room. Their eyes met as she opened the door. She kept her gaze on his as she closed the door behind her and locked the room.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	10. Chapter 10—By Love

**Original Posting Date: **25 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Dashing

-:-

**Chapter 10**

-:-

There were so many whys in his mind when Kagome entered his study with determined eyes. There was something else in her eyes. His heart pounded loudly as she approached him. He couldn't help but be excited of what she was planning.

When she reached his side, she asked, "Do you have time for me?"

"Always," he replied without hesitation.

She smiled, and he had to remind himself to breath. He remembered that smile. It was a smile that told him how much she loved him. "Kagome?"

Her eyelids dropped slightly as she murmured, "I need your help."

"..."

"Help me remember that..."

"That..." he urged quietly.

"You're mine as much as I'm yours."

He didn't need to be told twice as he pounced at her.

Hot kisses where exchanged, clothes were thrown aside, and soon, all of his things on his desk joined the carpeted floor. Afterwards, what they heard within the room was her moans and his groans. They made love until neither could forget that they belonged to each other.

Hours later, utterly spent, Sesshōmaru collapsed against her bare chest, panting heavily, as he tried to gain his breath back. With what was left of his strength, he moved them both to the long couches. The couches were wide enough for him to lay down with her using his chest as a pillow. Once they calmed down, he caressed her back. He was a happy man now.

Hearing her sigh, he looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

When she glanced at the wall clock, he understood. Akihiko would wake up by any time now. He reluctantly released her, and both gathered their scattered clothes. Once they were presentable, they tidied his things up.

"Aren't you going to continue your work?"

He shook his head. "It can wait." It was the truth. His Kagome had returned to him, so he wouldn't spend another minute with work. After everything was done, they retired to their room. Hugging her close, he murmured, "Kagome..."

Kagome hummed softly.

"I love you."

She smiled against his chest. "I love you, too." Looking up at him, she couldn't help but added, "You look dashing tonight, by the way."

Just like that, everything was pieced back together. Neither knew that they would be married once more a few months later, and this time, it would be for eternity. They would then spend the rest of the lives together with many children and grandchildren to come.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** There! All done. I hope you all enjoyed this mini series. The next one will be up tomorrow.  
To LoveInTheBattleField, thank you for being a dear. Without your constant reviews, I don't think I will finish posting this story.  
To all of you, please kindly review one last time before you leave. :)


End file.
